Harry's Return
by Makotochi
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursleys at age 10, seven years later he returns, and he not the controllable boy Dumbledore was hoping for. Manuplitive DumbldoreChapter 4 is now up once again it is unbetad
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be an AU story. So please do not be surprised that many of the characters will be OOC.

Chapter One

The Meeting

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place (HQ for the Order of the Phoenix)

Sitting around a long rectangle table in the dinning room of number twelve Grimmauld place sat a large group of people in quit conversation waiting for the older man sitting at the head of the table to start.

Clearing his throat the old bearded man started the meaning. "We are here to discuss the return of Harry Potter his safety and his return to wizarding Briton. With that I ask once again for Sirius, Remus, or Nymphadora…"

"Tonks call me Tonks" a pink haired witch interrupted

"Yes, Yes" Dumbledore said as he continued "As I was saying I ask the three of you to inform us as to the whereabouts of young Harry."

Shaking his head Sirius spoke "Albus we have already told you we will not tell anyone of Harry's whereabouts until he says its ok. Though mind you while we can contact him we have no real way of knowing exactly where he is."

"Well then write the little brat and tell him to get his ass back here" Severus Snape exclaimed

"We have no control over Harry." Laughed Remus Lupin

"Surely the three of you can see the importance to Harry's safety that he is returned to us." Albus said eyes twinkling full blast.

"Harry is safe, and if you where so concerned about his safety you would have never left him with the Dursleys." Sirius spoke angrily

"We have been over this before; Mr. Potter was protected from death eater reprisals due to blood protections provided by his aunt." Dumbledore sighed.

"Protection from Death Eaters yes, but what protection did he have from the Dursleys when they where beating him" exclaimed Sirius.

"We have no proof…"

"Proof, you want proof, When we and if Harry decides to show himself you shall have all the proof you need when you view his scars." Yelled an angry Tonks

Dumbledore was seething on the inside despite his outward appearance of calm. Why couldn't these three see that his way was best for all concerned, clearing his head he decided to continue on with plan B.

"Since we cannot convince Mr. Potter to come back on his own then we shall need to take more drastic measures to ensure his return."

"What are you getting at Albus" Remus asked

Eyes twinkling Albus replies "I have mad arrangements through Wizagmount to have a law pass at out next session this coming Monday which states that any magical British subject who is the heir to a lordship must attend at least one year of schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry or they loose said title and it monies and properties to the next qualified member in line or in the case there is no other possible heir, then said title, monies, and properties shall be turned over to Wizagmount where the chief Wizard or Witch will have the power to do with as he or she pleases"

"This is all very interesting Albus but how does it affect Harry? As he is no longer heir to the Potter lordship considering he gained the title on sixteenth birthday making him Lord Harry James Potter" Remus asked

"Yes well while that may be true. I do believe that he is Sirius's heir and very much doubt that he would want me or Mr. Draco Malfoy to receive the Black fortune"

Sirius just smirked at Dumbledore, as much as he hated the plan he had to admit to himself the plan had the possibility of if not actually working, but getting Harry to try a contact Dumbledore.

"Very well I send an owl tonight after the meeting letting him knows of your threats" Sirius stated.

"Good. How long before we except a reply from young mister Potter" Albus asked choosing to ignore Sirius' comment about threatening his godson.

"I don't know last I heard he was in the States, that was three weeks ago, he could be anywhere now" Sirius replied.

"Very Well"

"Once Harry Potter returns what then?" Hermione Granger asked looking at the Headmaster "I mean he hasn't had any formal schooling or training I highly doubt that he would be up to seventh year level." She finished with a bit of arrogance

"That is a good question. I was hoping that you and Mr. Weasley would be able to help in this area Ms. Granger" Dumbledore replied

Hermione and Ron both got smug looks on there faces before Hermione replied, "But of course we would be happy to help."

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks started laughing at the current conversation when they where interrupted by angry Hermione. "And just what do you lot find so funny."

"Yes I'm rather curious myself" Dumbledore added.

"Just because Harry didn't go to Hogwarts or any other school where Dumbledore has spies doesn't mean he didn't get an education. He has had some of the best instructors in the world training him. In fact his O.W.L. scores where first in Europe. I believe you finished second." Remus finished looking pointedly at Hermione

Hermione just huffed and glared at Remus while others smirked at the young girl.

Ron thinking he could help his girlfriend, and being Ron thought of a logically argument thinking that while Hermione, who was a muggle born, had the courage to enter into a world that was strange to her once she found out about herself being magical, where as Harry Potter didn't in fact he chose to runaway instead. There was just two problems with this one Ron Weasley had no idea what Harry Potter's life was like, although he thought he did, and two Ron Weasley was about to speak. Looking at Remus and stated "At least Hermione isn't a coward like Harry Potter is"

The three Harry Potter supporters looked at Ron like he grew a second head.

"Excuse me did you just call Harry Potter a coward?" Tonks asked as she glared at Ron causing him to sink back into his chair.

"Umm Yeah"

"Well listen here mister Harry is one of if not the bravest person I know. Harry has fought Death Eaters, Giants, Vampires, Werewolves, and other creatures that have threatened him or the innocents; he has gone into burning buildings to rescue a child. Hell once he even saved Charlie from one of his Dragons…" stopping realizing she may have just said to much took a look around the room and observed the Weasleys, along with everyone else. Charlie turned red and suddenly found the carpet on the floor very interesting. His brothers and Arthur looked at Charlie with surprised looks and Molly looked like she was about to burst.

Remus trying to save everyone in the room from tirade that was about to burst from Molly Weasley spoke up "I'm sure we would all like to know more about Charlie's adventure, but lets let the Weasleys sort that out in private. Back to Harry he has never sought fame or glory for his deeds, but only to help others, something that could not be said of you Mr. Weasley." Remus said looking at Ron pointedly before finishing "or any of us really"

"I think it also important to point out the fact that Harry has some important allies, such as the Vampires, Werewolves, and the Goblins" Sirius added

"Hey I thought you said he fought against Vampires and Werewolves" Ron stated indignantly

"I did. Generally that was before the time he convinced King Fampir to let his daughter marry King **B****laidd Dyn son, then vice versa. In the end he managed to convince everyone that the marriage was in the best interest of everyone plus the couple really loved each other, thus Harry managed to end a thousand year war. Oh and we can't forget that both Kings and their children owe Harry a life debt." Remus finished off with a smirk.**

**"You mentioned that he had the Goblins as allies" Bill intervened**

**"Yes well Harry uses a pseudo when dealing with Gringots; I believe you know him as **crochenyddion

"That's Harry" Bill exclaimed in surprise.

"Yep"

"Does this present a problem?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes it could present a very big problem, though it could also be beneficial to us also." Bill replied pausing for moment to gather his thoughts

"Would you care to explain" Snape asked snidely

"Yes I was about to" Bill said giving Snape a glowering look before continuing

"The Goblins would cut off a person's access to their vaults for a period of time if he asked them to. In fact I believe he has shut out the Malfoys on numerous occasions I believe he can only do it for a period ninety days at a time and he generally does it when they or death eater needs money to make an investment that would increase their wealth or add to Voldemort's coffers, while that sounds good keep in mind I doubt he would have any problems doing that to any of us if we pissed him off."

"Very well we'll keep all this into account when dealing with young Harry. Sirius I believe you have a letter to write other than that meeting is adjourned."

**Three days later**

Albus Dumbledore sat contemplating recent events which answered a lot of his questions like how he lost control of the Potter finances, most disturbing was the political and apparently magical power Harry Potter had. This would not do he had spent to much time positioning himself to be the most powerful person in the Wizarding world and going down into the history books equal to Merlin himself. Although he knew that he was too old to really enjoy the power for an extended period of time, he had set up Percy and Ron Weasley to take over control once Voldemort and Harry killed each other. The price for such power the two Weasleys or three if include Molly Weasley, who came onboard almost immediately, that they would take a binding magical oath to a.)To run the magical world in a way in which he thought best, for this he wrote down instructions for them to follow. B.)To make sure that he was remembered throughout history as one of the greatest wizards alive. Silently he continued to be lost in his thoughts when Sirius entered the room

"I have a response from Harry"

Finally some good news Dumbledore thought "Excellent and what, is young Mr. Potters reply?"

"I'm sorry Harry put a spell on the letter that will not allow me to talk about the letter until the next order meeting, it seems he wanted everyone to here at the same time." Sirius responded. Though inside he was smirking what Harry wrote once revealed many people would not be happy, and once he followed up on Harry's instructions in the letter. People would be very unhappy, though they may be a bit happy about the last part.

Two hours later found once again the Order assembled at number twelve Grimmauld place.

Dumbledore opened the meeting "Welcome everyone I believe we should get straight to the matter at hand which is Harry Potter's response to Sirius' letter so for now I turn over the meeting to Sirius."

"Thank you' Sirius said clearing his throat

"Before I begin with Harry's reply I need to say some things that relate to Harry's reply. I Sirius Black head of the Noble house of Black herby Strike Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her family from the Black family herby ending any and all claims to the black family they may have had." With those words a bright blue light left Sirius.

"Yes that is all well and good, but if you could get to Mr. Potter" Dumbledore asked in a stern voice.

"Yes well there is more and this all has to do with Harry reply." Sirius responded looking at Dumbledore

"I Sirius Black herby welcome Andromeda Tonks her family back into the noble and ancient house of Black. I also herby name Nymphadora Tonks as my heir as the head of the noble and ancient house of Black." Once finished another bright blue light exited Sirius only this time it entered Tonks.

"Do you have any idea what you just did" Exclaimed an angry Albus Dumbledore

"Well let's see I took away what may be your only way to influence Harry's life and if you're wondering how I was able to appoint Tonks as my heir, well all will be explained once I read Harry's letter."

Pulling out a piece of parchment he unfolded the sheet and begun to read outloud

**Sirius**

**I see Dumbledore is still trying to control my life when will the barmy old goat learn. Oh well. Sirius first thing you need to do is disown Narcissa from the Black family doing this will eliminate Draco Malfoy from ever gaining headship of the Black family and it money. Then you need to welcome back into the family Andromeda thus allowing Tonks to become a legal Black. Then you need to make Tonks your heir. I know that women are not allowed to be family heads, stupid rule really, but there is a loophole a female may inherit the head position if there is no other blood male relatives left once again referring to why you kicked Narcissa out of the family, which should have been done years ago. The only catch is that Tonks must marry within the next three years, which between you and me and I guess everyone now will not be a problem especially if our relationship continues as it is**

"Yahoooo!" Exclaimed an excited Tonks

"Sorry" she apologized turning red at the looks she was getting

"Not a problem" Sirius Smirked before finishing

"**I think that now I should reveal that I had always intended on attending Hogwarts for my seventh year. So I will be at number twelve sometime on August 1 or maybe the second, depending on how things on the thirty-first go. Tonks meet me at our usually place on the Thirty-first.**

**Lord Harry James Potter**

Tonks was excited it had been a month since she had herself some Harry and if his letter was anything to go by soon she would be Nymphadora Tonks-Potter. Looking at around the room she noticed everyone with the exception of Sirius and Remus where looking at her.

"What. Yes Harry and I are dating, and yes we waited until he was of age before we had Sex, and yes he is an absolute the greatest in bed. Now then sense tomorrow is the thirty-first I need to get to bed as tomorrow I have a feeling will be exhausting." She finished with a smirk, before getting up a leaving.

"Well I guess that's that" Remus laughed as he and Sirius got up, leaving the others to once again contemplate what had just transpired.

7


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Work, School, and writers block prevented me from getting it out sooner. Once again this has not been proof read so the grammar may and probably will be bad in some places. I did run it through the spell check on MS-Word though. I hope you enjoy and hopefully it will not take me as long to get the next chapter I am hoping to have it out in a week.

Chapter 2

Harry Potter had just entered his room at the Sanderson when he heard a knock at his door. Opening the door reviled a stunningly beautiful young lady (insert your dream girl here) wearing a formfitting dress that barely covered her butt. Harry had only a moment to admire the vision of beauty in front of him when she excitedly screamed out "Harry!" while jumping into his arms wrapping her arms and legs around him kissing him as if her life depended on it, of which he happily replied in kind.

After about a minute the finally broke apart from there lip lock still holding each other close.

"I missed you" Harry stated quietly

"I can tell" Tonks said mischievously running her hand the front of his pants

"Vixen"

"You bet Harry, Oh and I missed you too" Tonks responded

They stood there in contented silence for a moment before Tonks broke the silence with a question that she had wanted to ask since they had received his letter yesterday

"Harry did you really mean what you wrote in your last letter. I mean about me not being single for to long?" Tonks asked almost fearing the answer

"Well you're not really single now" Harry teased

"You prat you know what I mean" She said cuffing him on the head

"Yes I know what you mean and yes I meant every word that is if you'll have me. Hopefully sometime soon after I finish my last year" Harry answered her hope and fear entering his voice

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tonks Exclaimed excitedly, before kissing him again.

Picking her up Harry carried Tonks into the bedroom closing the door behind them.

(Warning: Gratuitous Sex behind closed door, please disregard all screams, grunts and all other noise, most important NO PEAKING! Hey I said NO PEAKING!)

Six hours later Harry and Tonks lay in bed holding each other close

"We missed dinner" Harry said Dully

"Yeah but it was worth it."

"Hell yes it was, Great as always"

"You bet your sweet ass it was, now go to sleep." Tonks said finishing the conversation, letting the two lovers fall blissfully asleep.

**Grimmauld Place**

Albus Dumbledore was for the first time in many years not in complete control of a situation. He needed control of Harry Potter, though the last few days that seemed to be an impossible feet, 'if I was perfectly honest with myself the chance of gaining control of one Harry James Potter years ago.' Still there was a slimmer of hope since Mr. Potter has decide to attend Hogwarts for his final year of schooling, now if he could only get him where he could be watched and a slight amount of control could be exerted.

Looking around the room he took note of the current residents of the house. Molly, Percy, Ron and Hermione he knew he could count on. Ginerva he wasn't so sure about, she was too much like her older brothers, Ron and Percy excluded, to independent for her own good, or his as the case may be. Sirius and Remus of course would be no help at all.

After twenty minutes of arguing with Mrs. Weasley Dumbledore convinced her to take Ginny to Diagon Alley claiming he needed to speak with Ron and Hermione about their Head boy and girl duties for the upcoming year.

"Now that the others are gone professor what did you really want talk about?" Hermione asked as soon as the door shut.

Smiling he looked at the two teenagers "As you know Harry Potter will be attending Hogwarts this year. I fear from what I have heard about from Mr. Potter, and judging from the letter he sent, his attitude is will not suite our purposes."

"I agree professor, but what can we do about it?" Hermione asked

"I feel that while part of Mr. Potter attitude comes from living on his own for so long, another and equally important part is the influence of Sirius, Remus, and Nymphadora have had on him, and while we may not be able to do much about the first part. I believe that with your help we can do something about the second." Dumbledore answered

"What do you need us to do" Ron asked with enthusiasm

"I need you to befriend Mr. Potter keeping him away from the others as much as possible. To try and keep there influence on Mr. Potter to a minimum, while explaining the virtues of coming around to our way of thinking."

"Professor we will do our best, but from what we have all observed it's going to take more than keeping him away from the others voicing our own propaganda to him, and keeping him away from the others is going to be an extremely difficult task at best especially if he is dating Tonks." Hermione said voicing her concern.

"I very much agree with you Miss Granger, that is why I have arranged to keep those three extremely busy and away from Grimmauld place for a majority of the summer. I have also obtained a potion that will make him more susceptible to our influence, getting it into his food or drink is another part of your mission." Dumbledore answered looking at the two teens before continuing "I have arranged with Molly to marry Ginerva to Mr. Potter once the war is over, something that will bring you great wealth and influence in the Wizarding world, but this can only happen if we can bring Mr. Potter under our control."

"We will do our best professor" Hermione said with determination not to let her idol down.

"I expected nothing less Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said smiling at the two.

After finishing their conversation with the professor the two teens went to Ron's room to discuss what Dumbledore had told them.

Both Ron and Hermione where proud of the role they have been asked to play in the events that where about to play out and had confidence that professor Dumbledore knew what was best for all involved, after all he was Albus Dumbledore, and the fact that they would receive almost unlimited power and influence over Wizarding society if Dumbledore's plan succeeded didn't hurt either.

Ron was ecstatic over Ginny marrying into the Potter fortune and had already made plans for the galleons he was sure to get, it was only Hermione's reasoning that prevented him from going to far with his plans to soon. "We still need to convince Harry and your sister" Ron knew she was right he wasn't sure about Harry Potter, but he knew that Ginny would be against the whole idea though as pointed "We don't have to convince Ginny, she has to do as Mom says." Hermione didn't like idea of marriage contracts and in fact considered them barbaric and a few hundred years out of date, but if such a marriage allowed her to gain access to some the rarest tombs in the world, and give the money and power to make changes then she was ok with it. Ginny would just have to learn to like it for everyone else's sake.

They spent the rest of the day preparing for Harry's arrival the next day.

**Diagon Alley the next day**

Harry and Tonks arrived at the Leakey Cauldron about mid morning to meet with Sirius and Remus for breakfast. Upon seeing his godson Sirius along with Remus greeted him excitedly "Harry its great to have you back it was getting annoying…"

"Now Sirius there is no need to exaggerate" Remus responded interrupting Sirius who was giving him a pointed look

"Ok so maybe was getting a bit annoying having them pester us everyday as to Harry's whereabouts" Remus admitted.

"That's what I thought" Sirius responded smugly, while Harry and Tonks laughed at their friends antics.

After Tom had led the group to a small private dinning room, that Sirius had arranged for earlier, they sat and enjoyed breakfast.

"Harry I believe that Dumbledore is going to try and manipulate you through Ron and Hermione." Remus stated

"What make you think that?"

"Dumbledore was extremely anxious to get everyone out of the house today except for Ron and Hermione. He claimed it was to discuss there head duties, but that is something that could be talked about at anytime, and didn't to be held in secret." Remus reasoned

"Ok thanks for the heads up Remus"

"Now that I think about it Madame Bones told me that Dumbledore suggested that I be given an assignment in Dublin for the next few weeks" Tonks frowned before continuing "She told him that she couldn't due to the fact that I am on leave now, apparently that didn't go over to well and he tried to argue, but she wouldn't budge"

"You don't think he is trying to separate us?" Harry asked

"Yeah I do" Sirius stated as the other looked at him expectantly

"Well it makes sense he tried to get me and Remus to go on a mission to Germany which would keep us away from Harry until he went to Hogwarts, combine this with what Tonks and Remus told us, and it sounds like Dumbledore is going to try and separate us from Harry while surrounding him with people who will sprout Dumbledore propaganda"

"I'm shocked" Remus stated

"What you didn't think that the old man had it in him?" Sirius asked

"No I'm just shocked that you where the one to put this together" Remus responded with a smirk

"Hey"

"So what are we going to do now?" Tonks asked

"We try and find out who we can and cannot trust, both in the order and at Hogwarts" Harry stated

"Well besides Dumbledore the only ones to really watch out for are Snape, Molly, Percy, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore had them brought and paid for probably with you money. The Twins are probably ok, and I think we can trust Ginny also" Sirius interjected

"I'm not so sure about Ginny" Tonks interjected

"Oh why is that?"

"Well you know Molly has been trying to get her and Seamus to break up for a while now and talking up Harry a lot. She's been pretty resistant to the idea of going after someone she never met, but that may change when she gets a look at this piece of man flesh" Tonks said while putting her arm around Harry then kissing him on the check

"Well you're the only one for me babe"

"Stop!" Sirius and Remus exclaimed effectively putting to end what would have been an ongoing exercise in flirting...

"Spoilsport." Tonks mumbled

"At Hogwarts I've got Greenegrass and Davis in Slytherin, Abbot, Bones, and McMillan in Hufflepuff, Chang and Lovegood in Ravenclaw and Longbottom in Gryffindor

From what they tell me my only trouble should be from Malfoy and his death eater wanna bees, and Ron and Hermione, everyone else pretty much minds there own business" Harry interjected into the conversation

Looking at his watch Harry decided it was time to go as he and Tonks still had some things to do at Gringots before the Order meeting that evening. So after saying there goodbyes Sirius and Remus headed back to Grimmauld place while Harry and Tonks went to see the Goblins.

**Gringots**

Harry and Tonks entered Gringots and immediately headed for Griphook's office. Griphook had sent Harry a letter telling him there may be a problem concerning a contract and that he needed to speak with him as soon as possible.

Once seated Griphook turned to his two guests, and started the meeting

"I shall get right to business. It seems that Albus Dumbledore in his role as Chief Warlock of Wizagmount and Molly Weasley as guarding of one Ginerva Weasley has entered the two of you into a marriage contract."

"WHAT!" Harry and Tonks yelled at the same time

"That bastard, hey how can he enter me into a contract he is not nor was he ever my guardian" Harry asked

"Yes well his role as Chief Wizagmount gives him the authority to enter any child not already married or already under a family created contract into a marriage contract. Before you get to excited there is a loophole that you may be able to take advantage of." Griphook answered

"Well" Harry motioned the goblin to continue.

"Yes well while he may have the authority to enter you into a contract he does not have the authority to force you to abide by the contract since he is not your family head, in fact since you are the Potter family head you can declare your end of the contract null and void."

"Great what do I need to do?" Harry asked looking at Griphook, who had a look as to say there is more that you need to know. Seeing this Harry sighed "I'm sensing a but there"

"Yes while this would certainly free you of your obligation of the contract. Miss Weasley would not be so lucky since it was one of her guardians who entered her into the contract as such if you declared your end null in void that would create a situation where she would be unable to full her side and she would loose her magic over a period of time" Griphook stated

"Wouldn't declaring my part of the contract null and void cause the whole contract to void?" Harry asked

"That would normally be the case, but marriage contracts are viewed as an oath to their magic, and sense a parent has the authority give a magical oath for there children who have not reached the age of majority yet it is there magic that is affected."

"So basically because Dumbledore is not my head of family he can not give a magical oath for me, but because Molly is Ginny's mother her can and because of this Ginny will never be able to fulfill an oath that she never made in the first place." Harry stated with disbelief

"That is correct. There is a way out for both of you though and that is for either Molly Weasley as the person who entered into the contract or Arthur Weasley as family head to declare her side of the contract null and void. Then all you would need to do is the same" Griphook stated with a smile.

"Great, now let's go to a meeting. There are some things that need to be discussed and I want everyone there." Harry stated determination etched in his face

"Why do you want everyone there?" Tonks asked

"From what you have told me before I'm not sure everyone knows of this contract and I want to see everyone's reactions especially those of the Weasleys

"Ooh this may be fun" Tonks smirked as the two of headed to Harry's car and then onto Grimmauld place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Once again this chapter is not betad other than going through spell check and only a brief read thru.

Chapter Three

**Grimmauld Place**

Bill Weasley was not having a good day. Immediately after watching a young couple leave, he was called into the office of the managing directors, where he was surprised and angered to learn that his mother and professor Dumbledore had setup an arranged marriage between his sister and Harry Potter, what really angered him was the possible affects this could have on Ginny. After leaving Gringotts he went back to Grimmauld to discuss his discovery with Charlie who was just as upset and angry as he was, they decided that they would approach their father before confronting the rest of the family, which led them to their current situation.

"Dad can we talk its important?" Bill asked nervously

"Sure son" Arthur replied seeing the uncomfortable look of his son he asked "What's wrong"

"Well you see the chief of the Gringotts council called me into his office today, and informed me that Ginny was entered into a marriage contract with Harry Potter"

"What, how? I never agreed to any contract, especially one that would promise my only daughter to a stranger, and I doubt Sirius would enter Harry into such a contract" Arthur replied his voice filled with surprise and anger

"I know dad, Mom used her position as Ginny's mother to enter into the contract and Dumbledore used his position as the head of the Wizengamot to enter Harry into the contract." Bill explained

"Oh, said quietly looking at his sons before adding "Why would they do this why would Molly do this with out discussing it with the family first or at least myself and Ginny" Arthur asked betrayal lace heavily in his voice

"We don't know, but we are going to find out, hopefully before the order meeting tonight" Charlie answered

"There is more we need to discuss" Bill added

'Yes I'm sure this son, but let's gather the rest of the family so everyone understands what going on." Arthur responded before leaving to gather the rest of the family.

Ten minutes later found the entire Weasley family sitting in the Kitchen.

"Bill has just given me some very disturbing information concerning a certain marriage contract, between Ginny and Harry Potter"

"WHAT!" Ginny exclaimed anger and surprise laced in her voice. Looking at Her father and Bill hoping it wasn't true and finding no hope there continued "How, Why?"

"I would like to know myself. Molly would care to explain to me and your daughter why you entered her into a marriage contract without first discussing it with the rest of the family or at the very least me and Ginny" Arthur responded looking at Molly with disappointment.

"Because as Albus has often pointed out Harry Potter is very important to the defeat of you-know-who and to the wizarding world in general, and Albus needed a way to coral him in so that he could train in his role in our world properly, instead of mayhem that would have been caused if Sirius, Remus, and that tart continued to advise him, and a marriage into a family that is firmly on Dumbledore's side seemed like the best option. Plus as a result of the marriage we gain access to the vaults of one of the richest families in the world not to mention the influence and power we would have to make changes in our world for the positive.

As to why I never discussed with the family that is not entirely true I did discuss with Percy before and Ronald afterwards. It was decided that it was for the best that I did it in private as you and the others would most certainly disagree with this and seeing the looks on your faces I can see that we where right.

Now you all can waste time yelling and telling me how disappointed in me you are or we can go about this in a positive way and discuss what changes we want to make and where the wedding is going to be held." Molly finished her speech hoping to end the argument there sadly for her she was wrong.

"There is a major problem with yours and Dumbledore's plans mum." Bill added

"And just what problem could there possible be?"

"Albus Dumbledore is not Harry's guarding nor is he the head of the Potter family and while Dumbledore can certainly enter Mr. Potter into a marriage contract as head of the Wizengamot its up to the said persons guarding and/or his family head to decide if its in the best interest of his family and therefore has the right to declare the contract on his end null and void. Thus leaving the other party in a contract that they have no hope in honoring, and you do know the consequences would be for Ginny if that where to occur" said Bill

"Yes of course I understand the consequences, but I fail to understand what this has to do with this situation." Molly said in confusion

"Well for one Sirius is or was Harry Potters guarding and he would have never agreed to this, but that is not important, because Harry is an emancipated minor and was at the time the contract was made being an emancipated minor automatically made an adult and Head of the Potter Family therefore giving him the right to declare his end null and void." Bill explained

"Oh. Well then will just have to make sure he doesn't know he has an out before it's too late." Ron said.

"It's not that simple Ron as Mr. Potter already knows as the goblins told him about five minutes before they told me. According to my bosses the only reason why Harry didn't automatically cancel his end of the contract was he wanted to give Dad a chance to null and void Ginny's end before she suffered the effects, if he would have done so then. Apparently he didn't think it fair that Ginny suffer if she had no part in the plan.

"What are these 'consequences you all keep referring to?" Ginny asked in frustration

"Gin if Harry had declared his end null and void at the bank earlier today then Dad would only have thirty minutes to respond before you started to loose you magic." Bill said somatically

"OH FUCK!" Ginny Exclaimed

"Ginerva!" Molly reprimanded

"Oh shut up because of you I could have and still could loose my magic."

"Ginny that's not going to happen we all know from the others that Mr. Potter sense of honor and guilt would not let you to loose your magic." Molly chided

"But it wouldn't be Harry Potter's fault, and I wouldn't blame him if had declared his end voided, as far as Harry Potter's guilt and honor I think he is more than accounting for those by giving us a chance at the meeting tonight. So if I do loose my magic it would be your fault for getting me into this mess in the first place, and for what a bit of gold and a little power." Ginny exclaimed tears running down her face

"Well all we can do now is wait to see what happens tonight" Arthur sighed and then turned to look at Molly, Percy and Ron "I will if given the chance officially declare the contract null and void tonight. I cannot even begin to discuss how disappointed I am in you three."

As evening fell many started to wonder if Harry and Tonks would show despite the reassurances of Remus and Sirius. Then about 8:30

Harry and Tonks entered the kitchen of Grimmauld place laughing as they entered the room.

"Well it looks like the great Harry Potter has finally decided to grace us with his presence." Severus Snape sneered.

Harry grinned at the dower man "And just who might you be?" Harry asked looking at Snape, rubbing his chin Harry faces lit up with mischief "Aha of course dressed in all black, pale almost vampire like skin, black greasy hair you must be Sniv… I mean Severus Snape" Harry finished excitedly

Snape glared at Harry while snickers could be heard from the others.

"Harry it good to see that you have finally decided to join us" Dumbledore said trying to get the meeting back on track

"Please tell us why you and Nymphadora arrived to the meeting late" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yeah well you know how things go things to do and goblins to see" Harry said with a smirk on his face as he saw the color in Dumbledore's face drain. "Which reminds me, I believe that Mr. Weasley his daughter Ginerva and I need to have a little chat, about a certain marriage contract?"

"What marriage contract" Sirius demanded

"Well it seems that a certain Molly Weasley and a certain Albus Dumbledore entered me into and a Ginerva Weasley into a marriage contract

"WHAT I WOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO THAT, DUMBLEDORE JUST WHAT IN THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING" Sirius yelled angrily at Dumbledore. Sighing he continued "No don't answer that I know why, but I believe that by judging the smile on my godson's face it won't matter anyway"

"Mr. Potter, Sirius I was only doing what was best for everyone involved. Mr. Potter is and will be a very important part of our society both politically and economically, and a marriage into a well respected Wizarding family would help him greatly. Especially when he takes over as head of the Potter family, we all know how hard it is for an unmarried Lord to get things done." Dumbledore stated in a grandfatherly voice.

"That's a laugh, anyway it doesn't matter because at the time you made the contract I was already emancipated, thus giving me the opportunity to claim the title of Lord Potter, which I did or had as the case may be." Harry said with a smile. While Dumbledore and his cohorts seethed in salient rage

Sirius, Remus and Tonks just looked at Harry with pride

"Mr. Weasley it is my understanding that neither yourself nor your daughter had no prior knowledge of the contract?" Harry asked.

"That is correct Mr. Potter" Arthur replied

"Great, that is why I have decided to give you the opportunity to cancel your end of the contract now so that I may do so also. So as to give both a chance to bow out of this farce, and let your daughter and Seamus continue dating."

"Yes, yes although I am curious as how you knew my daughter was dating Mr. Finnegan"

"Me to" said a confused Ginny interrupting the others

"But that can wait for a later time. I Arthur Weasley head of the family Weasley herby end my daughter's contract to one Harry James Potter"

"And I Harry James Potter head of the family Potter herby end Harry James Potter's contract to one Ginerva Weasley" Harry finished as a bright light of magic left both men.

Tonks grinned evilly at the others while rubbing her hands together "Great now that is taken care of we can stop having 'we must find Harry Potter so I can control him and his money 'and start having'how we are going to kick Voldemort's ass meetings"

Harry and the others laughed while Dumbledore and a couple of the Wesley's and Hermione just scowled at her/

"Yes of course Miss Tonks I am sending you on a mission to the United States to try and gather support form the American Aurors. Remus I am sending you to Russia to find out where the werewolves stand and Sirius I am sending you to Saudi Arabia to…"

"Wait, wait, wait it seems to me that you are sending my closest advisors away while probably leaving me with those I don't know and don't trust yet." Harry interrupted

"It would be for the best after all it would give you an excellent opportunity to get to know some of your fellow classmates, while they take care of what I assure you are very important order business"

"No I don't think so after all I have already talked with Alexis, who's daughter Katrina says hi Remus," at which Remus turned an embarrassing shade of red while Sirius and Tonks laughed, "and he has assured me that he will follow me, and Saladin has assured me that all is being taken care of in his region,, and last but not least I have gotten assurance from the American magical intelligence and special forces that we have their full backing and support" Harry said with a smile

"Very well this meeting is adjourned Mr. Potter after you get settled in please come back and talk with me about where you have been and what you have been doing. I believe that you and Ronald will be sharing a room."

"Yeah sure, but I'll be in Tonks's room" Harry said as he was leaving

"Albus we cant allow those two to share a room it isn't proper" cried a shocked Molly

"You have know choice in the matter" Sirius said leaving the kitchen with Remus

As they left the kitchen Sirius and Remus met up with Harry and Tonks I'm going to get 'settled in' and then get this meeting with Dumbledore over with I would like for you to be there" he said looking at the others, at which the all agreed that would be for the best.

Harry walked into the office that Dumbledore was using and immediately noticed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sitting in the office with him waiting. Smirking Harry looked behind him and motioned for the others to follow.

"Ah Mr. Potter I was hoping to have this conversation in private."

"Then why are they here?" Harry asked motioning over to Ron and Hermione.

"I thought it would be a good idea for them to join us as a way for them to get to know you better and you them. After all you three will soon be spending a lot of time together." Dumbledore responded.

"Oh and just how do you figure this" asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Well as you know you and Mr. Weasley will be bunking together while here at Grimmauld place before the three of you go to Hogwarts and then I'm sure you will be sharing a dorm with Mr. Weasley and common room with Miss Granger" Dumbledore answered smiling

"Well as I am staying with Tonks during my stay here and as I have yet to be sorted my house so we don't know if they will be my dorm mates or not."

"Why don't you think you'll be in Gryffindor, to scared don't think your good enough maybe you're right you're probably too weak to be Gryffindor, or maybe your just a coward" Ron sneered

Harry's three companions just laughed while Harry shrugged.

"Ron" Tonks said eerily walking over to the redhead

"You where there the other night when we were talking about Harry and his past exploits" she said in a calm friendly voice.

"Um yeah" Ron said nervously

"THEN HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU CALL HARRY A COWARD?" Tonks yelled at Ron.

"Ron, there is now shame in being in Hufflepuff after all loyalty and hard work are very important, something that even the bravest men coveted." Sirius said to Ron

"The greatest hero's in magical history also had the traits of Ravenclaw and Slythern in them." Remus said going into teacher mode

Ron had the grace to look or at least act ashamed "Yeah I guess you are right"

"Good now that is taken care of let us get on with the original reason for this meeting" Harry said getting quick agreements form the others.

So with that final statement the six of them sat down and spent the next few hours discussing Harry's past and arguing about his future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Once again this chapter is unbetaed. I am not very happy with the way this chapter went, but it does give some options for the future.

Chapter 4

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since his arrival and if weren't for Tonks, Sirius and Remus, Harry would have left two and a half weeks ago. The last three weeks had been spent arguing with Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. Tonight would be different. "Harry if would give your key to Molly she will purchase your school supplies for the upcoming year." Dumbledore said as if fully expecting Harry to comply.

Harry looked at Dumbledore as if he had grown a second head. Harry had come to the conclusion that Dumbledore must be the stupidest person or at least of the stupidest people he had ever met and that was saying something especially everything that has occurred over the past few weeks. Apparently most of the others, in the room, where thinking along the same lines as Harry as they where looking at Dumbledore the same way. Only Molly, Hermione, Ron, Percy where looking at Harry as if they also fully expected him to comply with the Headmaster's request.

"Um no" Harry replied with a shrug.

"Excuse me" Dumbledore responded slightly surprised that he was refused.

"I said no. After you have made repeated attempts to gain access to my money and you know I know of these attempts. You really can't expect me just to give the key to my vaults who clearly works for you." Harry responded

"Mr. Potter I was hoping to put those unfortunate events in the past, but I see that is not possible" Dumbledore sighed trying to make Harry feel guilty, which of course was not working.

"You have yet to prove to me that you can be trusted Headmaster."

"Very well then give your key to someone you do trust and they will get your supplies."

"And just why would I do that when I can buy my own supplies?" Harry asked rising one of his eyebrows.

"It is too dangerous at this time for you to be out at this time. It would be too much of a distraction for the adults, if they had to worry over you and the other students if an attack where to occur. Dumbledore said as if that explained everything. Looking down his nose Dumbledore continued. "Therefore you will be staying here with the other Hogwarts students."

"No offense, but Harry has more combat experience and training than everyone in the room combined, except for maybe the Headmaster and Moody." Tonks informed the group at large

Snape snorted "You honestly expect us to believe that."

"Well yes, after all we have all heard of and discussed Harry's experiences with fighting deatheaters and their allies, who have been confirmed, add to that the fact that Harry has received special training in muggle and magical combat from the magical division of our own SBS and the American Navy Seals." Remus stated.

Hermione, Dumbledore and those that worked as Aurors looked impressed, while the others had a look of confusion. Ron spoke for the confused unfortunately for them. "So what he trained with yank seals there just large lazy animals"

"Shut up you idiot" Moody scolded Ron

"There is no reason to insult Ron just because he doesn't know who the American Navy Seals and the SBS are." Hermione scolded moody before turning to Ron "The Seals and SBS are special combats units for the American and British navies, they train in counter terrorism, hostage rescue, reconnaissance, and other specialized combat."

"So there commandos" Ron responded

"Exactly and not just any units two of the best along with SAS and German GS9" Moody answered

Hermione turned to look at Harry and the others. "Who is on your team and where are they" she demanded

"What ever do mean" Harry responded with innocent look

"Oh don't give me that the training you would get from those organizations would be team based and if you have been getting as much training as I expect you must be part of a team." She responded

"I can't as that information has been determined to be top secret" Harry responded with smile.

"As the head of the Wizagmount I must insist that you disclose all information concerning your training and who is on your team." Dumbledore demanded

"Then get that order in writing from the IWC, I will not disclose that information. Now then we have wasted enough time I will be going to purchase my own supplies, I will not give my vault key to anybody, and before you ask yes Tonks, Sirius, and Remus will be joining me." Harry responded

"How dare…" Molly started

"Molly let it go." Moody interrupted

"But"

"I said let it go. The information Albus wants cannot be discussed in this room only three of us, in the room outside those four have the security clearance needed." Moody explained.

"Great now that is taken care of lets go" Harry said excitedly, exiting the room followed by his friends

**Diagon Alley**

Twenty minutes later found Harry, Tonks, Ginny, Ron and Hermione entering Gringotts, Harry was not happy with this arrangement. Entering the wizarding bank they walked over to the preferred customer section, Harry needed to make a withdraw and take care of some business, Tonks wanted to see the black family vault which she could do now that she was Sirius heir, the other three where tagging along because of Dumbledore. Entering the private area they were greeted by sound of Lucius Malfoy yelling at the clerk, with Draco standing next to his father

"I demand to know why my son has been denied access to the black family vaults!"

"Mr. Malfoy only the head of family and his heir are allowed into the Black family vaults" the goblin replied comely

"You idiot I am the black heir" Draco said angrily

"I am afraid that not true anymore"

"What do you mean my son is not the Black heir anymore? He is the oldest living male with Black blood. I demand to know who the current heir is and who put him there." Lucius asked angrily

"Me, and Sirius did" a voice sounded from behind them.

Both Malfoys turned around quickly to see Nymphadora Tonks, and strange young Man with black hair, the two youngest Weasley brats, and the mudblood Granger.

"What are you doing here Nymphadora and what do you mean you are the black family heir? Andromeda was disinherited so by default so where you." Lucius asked angrily.

"I am here to see the Black family vaults, Sirius as the Head of Black family reinstated mom into the family and made me his heir, oh and he also disinherited Narcissa and Belltrax, and therefore Draco by default of his mother being kicked out of the family." Tonks said smiling

"He can't do that!" Lucius and Draco both yelled at the same time

Laughing Tonks replied "He can and he did"

"We shall see about that" Lucius

"I'm afraid that everything is true" the goblin said in a mock caring voice.

Lucius and Draco both sneered at the goblin and started to leave.

"Malfoy!"

"What do you want boy!" Snarled Lucius

"Just thought you would like to know that Harry Potter is back in England, and that he will show the same mercy to Voldemort's and his deatheaters that he did in Germany, Russia, and Albania" Harry said in a deadly tone

When Lucius Malfoy left Gringotts the Malfoy in him was extremely angry 'how dare that blood traitor deny Draco his rightful claim' he thought trying to control his anger, but the Slythern in him saw a golden opportunity to not only get rid of one of the dark lords greatest adversaries and a way to get rid of both Nymphadora Tonks and Harry Potter and their claim on the black family fortune.

"Draco I need you stay here and watch for Potter and his blood traitors." Lucius told his son

"Why?" Draco asked indignantly

"Watch your tongue boy" Lucius sneered at Draco grabbing him roughly by the arm. "I shall return shortly with some the Dark Lords followers. If we can eliminate Potter and that bitch, we can gain favor with our lord and with them gone we may be able to get you reinstated as the Heir to Lord Black." Lucius answered in a harsh whisper

Draco smiled "I am sorry father I should have known better of you"

Lucius merely nodded and set off on his task.

Twenty minutes later Lucius returned with ten fellow death eaters. "Potter and his whore should be appearing any minute now set up and do not fail me." Lucius sneered at the men before him, before leaving to wait for Harry and Tonks to exit Gringotts.

Harry stepped out of the bank ahead of the others, recognizing several known Deatheaters in a classic ambush positions. Quickly stepping back inside "Malfoy is a bigger idiot than I thought"

"What's up lover" Tonks asked smiling at Harry

"Oh not much just Lucius Malfoy and ten of his buddies waiting outside for us" Harry replied with a smile.

"Oh is that all" Tonks shrugged off the information as if it where unimportant

"Is that all death eaters are outside waiting to attack us and all you can say is 'is that all'" Hermione Shrieked

"Jesus girl a little less shrieking please" Harry said rubbing his outer ear in mock protest, before continuing "Yeah it's really no problem provided you three do exactly what we tell you." Harry told them

The three waited for Harry to continue excited that they may finally be allowed to fight. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity, actually only about two seconds passed. Harry looked at the three teens.

"Ok Ginny go tell your brother what happening, you two stay right here and try not to get in our way."

He then turned to Tonks ignoring the protest of Ron

"So did you bring your Glock, because I was thinking of sending them a message and taking them out the muggle way."

"Um no" she replied meekly

Shaking his head in mock disgust "How many times do we need to discuss this always carry a sidearm."

"Hey how was I to know that you combat wizards in Diagon Alley the muggle way" Tonks replied in mock indignation

"Well I do" Harry said while pulling out his pistol

"AHH you're going to use a gun" Hermione Shrieked

"Would please stop with the shrieking, and yes I'm going use a muggle weapon in magical combat" Harry replied

"He's a dead man there is no way muggle weapons can complete against magic" Ron said thinking that Harry Potter was about to get himself killed

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Harry is carrying a semi-automatic pistol, He could fire it several times before they had a chance to think of much less complete a spell" Tonks said correcting Ron

"I'll be back"

"Ok honey try not to get killed and try not to kill all of them this time a prisoner would be nice" Tonks ordered

By this time Ginny had returned with Bill, who had sent word to the rest of the order, had arrived just in time to watch Harry step out.

"Where is he going?" Bill asked

"Waite and watch" was Tonks reply

As soon as Harry had stepped out of the bank he saw the first of two curses heading towards him and, dived behind a pillar, aiming his gun he spotted and shot the first two deatheaters, wheeling around he spotted two more dropping them before they had a chance to react. Spotting three deatheaters bunched together out of the corner of his eye, he cast a wandless reducto curse at them, while simutanesly shooting two more, who were rushing him, the result left one badly injured deatheater who probably would not survive the night and eight dead deatheaters. Harry then proceeded to transfigure the last death eaters hiding spot into a cage effectively trapping him there. Finally he shot Lucius Malfoy in the butt, though he had to watch in disappointment as Draco and Lucius disappeared using a portkey.

A smirking Tonks and stunned looking order members appear.

Seeing Hermione and few others about to chastise him, he held up is hand to stop any arguments. "I realize that some of you didn't like the way I handled the situation, but here and now is not the time. We can disuses this back at Grimmauld place" with these final words he disappeared with the wounded deatheater.

**Grimmauld Place**

Harry sat for twenty minutes listening to Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione, yell scorn, screech and belittle Harry for his actions. Hermione and Dumbledore both chastised Harry for not using more humane ways, while Mrs. Weasley ranted how he put her children in danger.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE HELL UP" yelled Ginny Weasley

Everyone turned in shock to the little redheaded girl.

"Ginny! Watch your tongue" Molly scolded

"No you will shut up a listen. Did you know that UK is the only country that decided to try and capture deatheater no matter what the consequences and did you know that UK has the highest Aurora and civilian mortality rate, combined this with the fact deatheater requiting in UK has gone up fifty percent and is down by almost seventy-five percent everywhere else." Ginny chastised.

"How did you come about this information Mrs. Weasley" Dumbledore asked concerned that this particular bit of information had gotten out.

"It's a matter of public record and I just showed her where to look" Harry said answering the question. Then looking around the room he continued "The question we need to answer next is what you are going to do from here?"

"And just what would you suggest killing anything that moves" Molly sneered

"No I never suggested that we do anything of the sort"

"But …"

Harry held up his hand to stop Molly Weasley's rant

"Please let me finish" Harry said glaring at Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, now as I was saying I would never suggest that we go around killing anything that moved, but I do suggest that we continue to help those who Voldemort and his followers are trying to kill, we take prisoners **when possible**, but from now on we go into battle with the mindset that we are going to kick their arses."

At the end of his little rant Harry sat down and the little group hammered out a new strategy for fighting Voldemort.

9


	5. Chapter 5

An: Well I would imagine that many of you thought I had abandoned my story, but as you can see this is not the case. Real Life has been a bear since I published the last chapter. Hopefully things are starting to look though I hope you enjoy the chapter

Chapter 5

**Grimmauld Place**

August 25 found Dumbledore, Molly, Percy, Ron, and Hermione meeting in a private at Grimmauld place. So far this summer they have seen everything that they have carefully planned for the return of one Harry James Potter backfire on them, so they needed damage control fast.

"I think we can all agree that controlling young Harry Potter and the Potter fortune is going to be extremely difficult if not impossible" Dumbledore stated with a sigh. Looking around the table he continued "I am open to any ideas on how to remedy the situation"

"What about a mind control potion?" Ron asked

"That idea has merit we would have to decide rather we wanted Harry to marry Ginerva or another pureblood who believes as we do, or do we decide that Harry needs to give up his current belief system and come around to our way of thinking." Dumbledore stated

"Why?"

"Would you care to explain why Miss Granger" Dumbledore asked the excited girl

"We would need two different potions to get the results that we want, the problem is if we tried to use both potions we they would cancel each other out."

"Very good Miss Granger" Dumbledore smiled

Hermione blushed under the praise before continuing "We have another problem with the potion idea or I should say a couple."

"Oh please continue" Dumbledore asked curious as to why there would be a problem

"Well after using his families laws against us I decided to study them in hopes of finding a loophole we could use."

"Very good idea Hermione" Percy praised

Blushing Hermione continued "under the Potter family marriage laws before a Potter can get engaged he must be checked for any kind of mind controlling potion. Another problem is that I overheard Harry talking with the others it seems that he has anticipated this move and himself and the others including Ginny a potion that negates the effect of all of the known mind controlling potions known, from my understanding it neutralizes 95 of all potions, except for the for ones used for medical purposes. Besides if Harry Potter was to find out and he would find out none of us would be safe from his retribution.

"That does pose a problem, and I fear you may be correct on young Mr. Potter reaction" Dumbledore stated

"So we can't use a potion do we have any other ideas" Percy asked the group at large

"Well once at Hogwarts we have the advantage in that we will have slightly more control over where Harry goes and who he sees, and more importantly who he is seen with." Hermione stated

"Very good Hermione the fact that he is seen around people"

"Why do we need to adhere to Potter's time table" Ron said interrupting Percy

"Don't interrupt. And I would think that would be oblivious, we need to know and follow Harry schedule so that we can be seen with him and give the impression that Harry Potter is firmly on Professor Dumbledore's side" Hermione stated scowling at Ron

"Yeah yeah, I understand that, but wouldn't it look better if it looked like Harry was following our schedule?" Ron

"That would be great if we could, the problem is Harry." Hermione responded

"True" Ron said thoughtfully

"You know while this may be a long shot I think young Ronald may be on to something" Percy stated

"Oh please continue"

"Well we can figure that he will want to get to the express early to avoid crowds, but if he were to arrive with the rest of us, and our usually lateness where to occur." Percy finished leaving his statement hanging

"That's brilliant" Hermione exclaimed

Dumbledore looked amused; Percy had a proud look, while Ron and Molly just looked confused

"Um just what is so brilliant" Ron asked

"Ron thinks about it, if we allow Harry to follow the schedule he wants then more than likely he will arrive long before anyone else gets there, and no one will associate Harry with us and thus Dumbledore, but if Harry arrives with us at our usual time then most of students and their parents will see him with us, all we have to do is act like we belong with Harry and more importantly act like Harry belongs with us." Hermione stated before being interrupted

"Then others will think that they will need to go through us or at least deal with us in some way if they want anything to do with Harry, and this will allow us to better control who has contact with Harry and who Harry contacts" Ron said excitedly

"Exactly" Hermione and Percy said together

"Excellent I will make an announcement recommending that students arrive in groups. I will also inform everyone at headquarters that all students living in the house will travel together." Dumbledore stated with a smile.

Harry sat and amusedly watched Dumbledore and his cronies enter the main dining hall for the meeting, and knew something was up. When Ron entered with an unusually smug expression on his face he immediately knew something was up, and wasn't disappointed as Dumbledore started the meeting.

"The reason I have asked you here today is to discuss security for the upcoming school year. First I would be security at the platform and the security of the students getting there. Secondly I would like to discuss security during the school year." Dumbledore announced opening the meeting

"And just what do you have planned" Harry asked

"First I am going to advise that all students arrive in groups of three or more with their families and will set up central meeting sites for the muggle born and raised students so that they may arrive at express in safety. All of the students at headquarters will leave together and stay together until they are on the platform." Secondly along with the staff and the prefects there will be third security team that will consist of five recently graduated Aurors and eight sixth and seven year students two from each house. I would like Tonks and Harry to be in charge of this third group." Dumbledore finished

"Hmm so it will be I and eight other students and Tonks and five other Aurors or will it be me and seven other students and Tonks and four Aurors, also who pick who is on my team?" Harry asked

"It will be eight students and five aurors in addition to yourself and Ms. Tonks, and the heads of each house has already picked the students from their perspective houses, so your team is already made up." Dumbledore answered

"I'm ok with the team setup, but I want final say as to who is on the team and who isn't" Harry

"Mr. Potter these Professors have been their heads for the last six to seven years I think they would no best as to who would fit best on this team" Dumbledore

"True, but for one I don't want students on my team just because they are considered second choice prefects, or students that have a strong potential of becoming or being a Deatheater, but I need students who aren't afraid to send a curse that will cause more harm than a simple stupefy, I need students who can quickly determine rather to cast a stupefy type curse or a curse that may cause their opponent harm" Harry answered looking directly at Snape as he said the last part

"Are you accusing me?" Snape exclaimed standing up

"NO well at least not yet, I shall reserve accusation until I see who is on the list, oh and Professor I have twelve member team ten of which have been at Hogwarts for the last seven years who have sent me complete dossier on each student in their year and the year ahead of them or below them as the case is currently" Harry answered comely

"Severus please sits down and Mr. Potter You may have the final say, but you must at least consult with the Professors and I demand you tell me who is on your 'team'"

"We have been over this myself and Tonks are on the team as you already know as to the other ten members I cannot reveal their id's unless I get a permission from the team members themselves or a direct order from the IWC and no as a member you don't count" Harry replied

Dumbledore just sighed and nodded his head

"Now then I suggest that if you want to 'go together' to the Hogwarts express then I suggest you pack the night before and get to bed at a decent hour, because I want to be there at least an hour and half before the train is scheduled to leave a preferable two hours" Harry said looking at Ron and Hermione

"Two hours we're normally still asleep then" Ron complained

"I see no reason to arrive so early if we leave at ten and get there at ten thirty that will give us plenty of time to find a compartment and for me and Ron to get to the prefects meeting" Hermione said in her knowingly

"Look I don't care I want to get there early enough to check out the area and to get a car to myself now I am leaving between eight thirty and nine if you are ready to go great if not too bad because I will not wait for you" Harry said determent then looked at professor Dumbledore "and yes I will leave them behind. Now then is there anything else, because if there isn't then Tonks and I have some business and sex to take care of" Harry finished with a smirk seeing the shocked faces around the table and the smiles coming from Sirius, Remus and Tonks.

"No that will be all for tonight" Dumbledore sighed the night had not gone like he planned, but it did go slightly better than he had hoped for when dealing with on Harry James Potter.

At seven thirty in the morning Harry looked at his watch smirked at Tonks who knew what was about to occur and yelled

"WE LEAVE IN AN HOUR AND A HALF IF YOU WANT BREAKFAST I SUGGEST YOU WAKE UP NOW, I WILL NOT WAIT FOR YOU"

Fifteen minutes later a very disgruntled Hermione came down the stairs

"You didn't have to yell, that was just rude"

"Is your boyfriend up yet?" Harry asked ignoring her comments

"No I don't see where it matters professor Dumbledore has already told we were to all travel together so you may have to wait" Hermione said in a superior tone

"Yes well as I mentioned last night and again this morning I am leaving at nine rather you and your boy toy is ready and anyone who is ready is welcome to come with me or wait until Ronald is ready" Harry said walking over to get some more coffee

As predicted nine am rolled around and Ron had gotten out of bed just in time to here Harry announced that he was leaving and Ginny saying she was going also. This did not please him at all.

Jumping out of bed he ran into the kitchen

"You can't leave I'm not ready!" he exclaimed

"Yes I gathered" Harry said sarcastically looking at the boy dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt

"But as I have told your girlfriend several times this morning and told both of you several times over the past few days I am leaving at nine as it is already past nine I shall be leaving immediately anyone wishing to come may accompany me. I will meet with on the train" Harry finished before turning to Tonks and Ginny. "Are you ready and are you coming?" Harry asked looking at each of the girls respectively.

"Hell yeah" Tonks responded

Ginny looked at Ron and Hermione and then her parents and nodded

Molly was about to protest when her husband stopped her

"Molly dear let her go, she'll be perfectly fine with Harry, Tonks, Sirius, and Remus."

"I just don't understand why he can't wait and go with the rest of us when it's safe?"

"Mrs. Weasley if I hadn't made it perfectly clear for the last three days of when I was leaving if I hadn't said anything I wouldn't have a problem waiting, but since I did then I will be leaving now" Harry said turning to the others

"Ready?"

Seeing nods

Good lets go" Harry said as he was leaving with the others following behind

"You're just going to let them go? " Ron protested watching the others leave

"Yes we are and if you had gotten up early enough you would have been able to go also. You knew when they were leaving, but chose to ignore the constant warnings you were given, and chose to try and control the situation you need to learn that not everything goes your way." Arthur told his son

"What so Harry Potter gets to always have his way? Ron said snidely

"No he won't always get his way no one does. And I will thank you not to take that tone with me, young man" Arthur finished sternly

**Platform 9 ¾**

Harry and the others arrived around nine thirty a.m. after a quick check of the area to make sure it was clear, and finding an empty compartment, an easy task seeing how the train was virtually empty, Harry turned to Tonks "Make sure that each team member stops by the compartment and make sure they don't come together, but in groups with their own friends, we'll use code seven to communicate." Harry ordered easily going into the role of leader.

"Will do boss" Tonks smirked back at him giving him a mock salute "but why not just have them arrive at once?"

"Because Ginny, her boyfriend will be there also Ron and Hermione will probably try and sit here also giving everyone the back off vibe to try and keep me for them, so the compartment will be rather full." Harry answered

"True plus no one will suspect anything this way after I'm sure your compartment will get plenty of visitors trying to see the 'boy-who-lived-who-disappeared-and-then-reappeared-again-boy'" Tonks laughed as Harry shook his head

"What is it with the Wizards, Witches and hyphens" Harry dead panned.

A few minutes later Harry was surprised to see Ginny walk in holding hands with Seamus Finnigan, not because she walked in with a boy, he was expecting that, she did say she was going to go find her boyfriend, no what surprised him was that she showed up with one of his teammates.

"Mr. Potter pleasure to meet ya. Ginny has told me a lot about you." Seamus said smirking as he shook Harry's hand.

"It's good to meat you also Mr. Finnigan" Harry said shacking Seamus hand during which he came to the decision to risk trusting Ginny she was after all dating one of his team members and judging from what he heard both form Seamus and Ginny is was very serious, besides he thought Ginny had a lot of potential

"Seamus I'm giving Ginny the needed security clearance to know about the team" Harry said seriously

Seamus sighed in relief "I've been waiting a bloody month to ask you permission"

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Ginny asked confused

Harry and Seamus looked at each other, Seamus shrugged and Harry nodded

"Ok what we are about to tell you is top secret, you cannot tell anyone especially your brother and Hermione.

Ginny looked at the two boys and shook her head nervously

"You know about the IWC teams?" Seamus asked

"Yes" Ginny answered slowly getting an irritating feeling of what was coming

"Well the thing is I'm a member of Harry's team" Seamus stated

"Oh, Well that explains some things" Ginny said more to herself than to the others, she wanted more information and was going to ask when the door to the compartment opened revealing Ron and Hermione

"Oi Finnegan don't you have somewhere else to go" Ron said more as an order than a question

"No, No I don't" Seamus said turning his attention back to Ginny

"Leave now Finnegan and stay away from my sister" Ron Growled

"He can stay if he wants" Harry said in a casual tone holding up a finger to forestall Ron speaking, "and I believe your sister is old enough to make the decision of who she hangs around herself" Changing his tone to one that told Ron not to argue

"Harry the problem is that if he stays then others who want to see the boy who lived will want to stay also and this compartment." Hermione said trying to change the topic off of Ginny's dating habits, but also get Seamus to leave

"Then leave. Seamus was here before you."

"We can't do that you know that we have been appointed to show you around by professor Dumbledore."

"Fine then stay, but Seamus is staying if he wants to, and if I hear either one of you complain I will put a silencing spell on you and leave it for a week." Harry said angrily

"You can't do that" Hermione complained

"Yes well there is one way to find out" Harry smirked

As predicted by Hermione several people did come by to see Harry, including the rest of the members of his team who quietly received their orders without anyone's knowledge, but unlike she predicted none stayed more than a few minutes, the only entrainment of the trip, other than seeing Ginny and Seamus snog just to irritate Ron, came from Draco Malfoy when he and his goons stop by.

"Harry Potter last time we met we got to a bad start, so I have decided to give you one more chance to join us and get away from these people" Draco said with the last part with a sneer

"How is your father Draco" Harry asked innocently

"What do you mean my father is fine" Draco answered confused

"Well that's nice I wasn't sure after I shot him in the arse, in the left cheek I believe or maybe it was the right" Harry shrugged seeing Malfoy turn red "you know how it is I shoot so many Deatheaters in arse I lose track of which cheek, though I definitely did shoot Lucius in the arse. Hey you're not planning on joining your father are you Draco? I wouldn't if I were you though it would give me a chance to shoot in the arse, you know I may do it anyway think of it as father and son bonding moment, both shot in the arse by Harry Potter" Harry finished with a mock faraway look in his eyes.

Draco turned red with anger as the others in the compartment where rolling on the floor laughing

"My father will here of this Potter you better watch yourself" Draco said while leaving

"Good have him come see me it will give me a chance to shoot the other cheek" Harry called after him

Hogwarts

The sorting of the first years went fairly smoothly as they were all sorted without much fuss. It was Harry's turn to be sorted when Dumbledore stood up

"Today we have the honor of final sorting Harry Potter into a Hogwarts house, something that should have been done several years ago, but due to circumstances beyond our control we were unable to do so. So I ask you all to give Mr. Potter a warm welcome for his seventh year.

Harry walked up to the sorting hat smirking at all the whispering and giggling looking around he noticed that the various members of his team where having a hard time to keep from laughing at the rest of the student body.

A mister Potter I expected you a few years ago, all is well I hope. Hmmm let's see, My god you Mr. Potter are impossible to sort you have attributes that would have all four of the founders fighting to get you in their house. I'm afraid that I am going to leave the choice up to your

After several minutes many in the great Hall where beginning to worry and Dumbledore was just about to say something when the sorting Hat called out

HUFFLEPUFF

17


	6. Chapter 6

As should be obvious I have let my stories go. At first it was personal problems and time, time to rewrite correcting the massive amounts of grammar and spelling errors in both stories. And I still don't, but I would like to see them live on with hopefully a better writer than myself. So I am putting both of my stories up for adoption. All I ask is that you keep the pairings I have set up, and that you keep with the general theme I have set up. Please contact me if you wish to adopt.


End file.
